Electronic devices have components that can produce electromagnetic interference (EMI). In order for these electronic devices to be marketable and shippable to consumers, it is typically desirable that any EMI internal to the devices be contained so that it does not cause interference with surrounding electronics. Typical electronic device components, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory systems, digital video and audio systems, digital networking interfaces, and hard drives or optical drives, etc., may produce a spectrum of EMI, ranging anywhere from a few kilohertz (103 Hz) to a few gigahertz (109 Hz). This EMI may have undesirable effects on all kinds of electrical circuits surrounding the electronic device, including, for example, televisions, personal computers (PCs), radios, and the like.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.